England
England is a country on the island of Great Britain in Western Europe. It is bordered by Scotland and Wales, and its capital city is London. It is the central country of the United Kingdom and Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Many famous wizards like Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, and Harry Potter hail from here. Muggle world *The Dursley family live at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey, England. Magical history *The wizarding streets of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley are located in the city of London, the capital of this country. *Their wizarding goverment is called the Ministry of Magic which is based in London just like the Muggle's government. *Many of the wizards and witches in England have moved to areas with mixed magical and Muggle communities, such as Godric's Hollow and Ottery St. Catchpole. *The Hogwarts Express leaves King's Cross Station on 1 September to go to Hogwarts with all of the students. *Malfoy Manor is located in Wiltshire, England. *Many of the battles in the Second Wizarding War happened in England. Magical Games and Sports *The Appleby Arrows *The Chudley Cannons *The English National Quidditch team *The Falmouth Falcons *Shuntbumps is a popular game in Devon. *Swivenhodge is a broom game that began in Herefordshire. *The Tutshill Tornados *The Wimbourne Wasps Magical Creatures and Plants *The Bowtruckle is native to England, as well as Germany and Scandinavia. *The Crup, a wizard-bred dog, is native to England. *The Dirigible plum can be found in Ottery St. Catchpole, growing around the Lovegood House. *The native range of the Hag is England, as well as Europe and Russia. *The Porlock is a horse guardian native to England, as well as southern Ireland. *Wild Ponys can be found in the New Forest in Hampshire, England. Food and beverages *A Cornish pastie is a pastry from Cornwall, England. *Yorkshire pudding is a dish that originated in Yorkshire, England. Known Locations Exclusively magical *Diagon Alley, London **18a Diagon Alley **59 Diagon Alley **92 Diagon Alley **93 Diagon Alley **94 Diagon Alley **129b Diagon Alley **275 Diagon Alley *Knockturn Alley, London **13B Knockturn Alley *Mould-on-the-Wold Muggle and magical *Appleby *Barnton *Bedfordshire **Dunstable ***Dunstable Town Hall *Birmingham *Bristol *Brookshire **Crowford ***North Street ****32a North Street *Budleigh Babberton *Chipping Clodbury *Chipping Sodbury *Clapham **Laburnum Gardens ***2 Laburnum Gardens *Cokeworth **Railview Hotel *Cotswolds **Bath *Dorset **Millburn ***Lanes End ****17 Lanes End *Falmouth *Gloucestershire **Forest of Dean ***Forest of Dean ruins **Woodcroft *Hampshire **Little Dropping **New Forest *Herefordshire *Horcrux cave, by the Sea *Hut-on-the-Rock, on the Sea *Ilkey *Isle of Wight, an island county located about five miles off the south coast of the English mainland. *Kent *Lancashire **Blackpool ***Blackpool pier *Liverpool *London **Charing Cross Road ***Angus Steak House ***Leicester Square Station ***The Leaky Cauldron ***Sytner **Elephant and Castle **Grimmauld Place, London ***11 Grimmauld Place ***12 Grimmauld Place ***13 Grimmauld Place **Harringay ***Finsbury Park **King's Cross Station, London **Millennium Bridge **Museum of Quidditch **Paddington Station ***Hamburger restaurant at Paddington Station **Post Office tower **Private Hospital **Pudding Lane ***Bakery **Tottenham Court Road ***Café at Tottenham Court Road **Vauxhall Road ***Winstanley's Bookstore & Stationers **Wool's Orphanage **Westminster ***10 Downing Street *Manchester **Didsbury *Mill Town **Spinner's End *Norfolk **Cromer *Northamptonshire **Kettering *Nottinghamshire **Nottingham *Oxfordshire **Nettlebed *Somerset **Modesty Rabnott Snidget Reservation *Surrey **Bakery **Chertsey **Grunnings, a drill company **Little Whinging (Harry Potter, the only wizard, and Arabella Figg, a Squib) ***Magnolia Crescent ****2 Magnolia Crescent ***Magnolia Road ***Privet Drive ****4 Privet Drive ****7 Privet Drive ***Wisteria Walk ****6 Wisteria Walk **Staines **Zoo *Tutshill *Upper Barnton *West Country, a region of southwestern England. **Cornwall ***Bodmin Moor ***Tinworth ****Shell Cottage **Devon ***Chudley ***Exmoor ***Ilfracombe ***Ottery St. Catchpole ****The Burrow ****Lovegood House ****Stoatshead Hill ***Topsham **Godric's Hollow *Wiltshire **Malfoy Manor *Wimbourne *Worcestershire *Yorkshire **Upper Flagley External links * England article at Wikipedia fr:Angleterre ru:Англия Category:Countries Category:England